Chibi Yunjae :: What the? English ver
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: the english version of chibi Yunjae What the. Little Yunnie think his Joongi is pregnant


**What The?  
Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

A/N:

Un-beta-read

There are many grammar errors

Happy read^^  
"Umma! Yunnie go now" little Yunho said in happy tone as he passed the door of his house  
"Don't come home too late, Yunnie-ah" the middle age woman replied and smile to saw his beloved kid running excitedly  
"Yes Umma" Yunho shouted from outside and ran into the garden where he used to play

This morning breeze carry a ten years old kid into the world, like a leaf blade of the wind, fly to give a beautiful dance in the way, forcing the birds to take it eyes for a moment.

Yunho ran slowly while singing his childhood song which he loves the most, his small steps running toward the park that become his favorite place to play with his beautiful friend. He is stopped in place when he saw Jaejoong, his cute friend while squatting and playing sand in the garden

"Joongie" Yunho shouted excitedly and ran to that cute little boy  
"Yunnie" Jaejoong replied no less excited and stood up from his previous position  
"Joongie, today Yunnie want to hunted out again, wait here until Yunnie back. Okay" Yunho asked in a childish manner while touching the top of Jaejoong's arms with his both hands  
"But Yunnie, Yunnie been looking for that since yesterday" Jaejoong said sadly  
"But Yunnie have to, Joongie, teacher said that Yunnie have to be responsible"  
"Eumm..." Jaejoong nodded as he jutted his bottom lip

Finally today he has to play by himself without Yunho who always accompanied him, it was feel very boring, he had come to the park early hoping to be able to play with Yunho longer. But it seem little Jaejoong wants can't be true, because Yunho was come too late also he is told that Yunho have to go somewhere like the previous days. It has been almost three days, Jaejoong always playing alone while waiting for Yunho back with the same reason that he should be responsible.

Jaejoong move the little wooden stick in his right hand, fiddled with that long stick lazily and writing something that is not obvious, to the right; to the left; upward, and downward, until without he realize he was making "Ai Ai Gasa" and write his name and Yunho on both sides

"Yunnie too long" Jaejoong muttered started to feel tired of waiting for Yunho long enough

Both his eyes staring at the playground who often he visited since he was small with Yunho, even while he was still in the cradle. His mother and Yunho's mother always bring them here to enjoy the evening atmosphere. Like a silent witness who always saw his growing life

"Joongie..." Jaejoong heard someone calling his name and turned to face the person with a smile hoping that this person was his Yunnie  
"Eumm..." but the smile disappeared quickly when he saw two women walking up to him  
"Joongie" called the woman who first approached him  
"Umma..." Jaejoong replied briefly  
"Joongie, it's already late dear, why Joongie not come home yet?" the woman said softly while caressing her son hair  
"Yunnie not come yet, Umma" Jaejoong replied softly  
"Where Yunnie dear?" the woman asked again  
"Yunnie go" Jaejoong said again softly  
"Whe-"  
"Joongie!" the women words was interrupted by a familiar voice be heard calling Jaejoong name  
"Yunnie" Jaejoong replied enthusiastically and ran from the two adult to his Yunho  
"Yunnie" call the other woman that followed Jaejoong  
"Umma" Yunho said in surprised to see his mother come after his Joongie  
"Yunnie where are you going, dear? Umma said not too late to come home, right?" her mother asked him gently  
"Umma..." Yunho said hesitate  
"What it is Yunnie?"  
"Umma... Yunnie..." Yunho still feel hesitant, afraid that his mother will be angry at him  
"What it is love? Yunnie don't want to tell Umma. Mhmm?" the woman added squinting her eyes and smiled gently  
"Umma... Yunnie want to find a job"  
"A job?" that two women replied confused  
"For what Yunnie?" his mother asked doubtfully  
"Yunnie want to buy a toy? Yunnie's toys are broke?" she added  
"Yunnie would give the money to Joongie, Umma" Yunho replied briefly  
"To Joongie" Jaejoong's mother asked confused  
"Yes, for the baby" Yunho continued quietly  
"The baby?" the two women said together in shocked  
"Joongie is pregnant Umma. Yunnie sorry, Umma" Yunho answered while bowed in fear  
"Pregnant!" once again the two women were surprised to hear Yunho answer  
"What does he mean Joongie, dear?" Jaejoong's mother said now still in a soft voice and go down to see Jajeoong bent down in Yunho side  
"Not Joongie false, Joongie's Umma, but Yunnie" Yunho replied in regret  
"What do you do Yunnie-ah?" Jaejoong's mother said to Yunho this time  
"Yu-Yunnie kiss Joongie" finally Yunho said the reason  
"You two always do that, right" answered them both while smiled to Yunho  
"But... But Yunnie kiss Joongie here" he added, pointing his little finger to Jaejoong's cute lips  
"Teacher said Joongie will get pregnant if Yunnie kiss him in his lips, so Yunnie must be responsible to find a job for Joongie and the baby" Yunho said innocently

Heard what Yunho said the two adult women were just shook their head slowly and looked at Yunho with a smile of amusement. While Yunho and Jaejoong just stared at each other puzzled to see both their mother

ai ai gasa


End file.
